This research is concerned primarily with characterizing cytogenetic aspects of lymphoid malignancies and the use of specialized cells for gene mapping. We have determined that rearrangement of chromosomes 2, 8, 14 and 22 is involved in the development of many lymphoid malignancies. The rearrangements involved are to be examined in more detail, utilizing a series of new lymphoma cell lines. Other chromosomal changes will be studied to further detail the nature of chromosomal changes in these diseases. In addition, several types of immune deficient patients will be studied. The data will be related to the cytogenetic and cell surface findings. The distance between the HLA loci and the centromere of chromosome 6 will be determined. This will be done by using parthenogenic ovarian teratoma cells. The major chromosomal change in Burkitt's lymphoma is an 8;14 translocation. We will begin mapping genes to the long arms of chromosomes 8 and 14. These data will be used in an attempt to determine what genes are located in the segments reciprocally translocated between chromosomes 8 and 14. Disease syndromes, such as ataxia-telangiectasia, are known which exhibit increased chromosome breakage. The rare genetic disease, incontinentia pigmenti (IP), may be such a disease. Patients known to have IP will be examined to test this question. There is some evidence that Down's syndrome children may have an increased prevalence of extragonadal teratomas. This hypothesis will be tested.